


Confess!

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Niall and Louis to try and get Liam and Harry to confess they love each other by making Harry jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on my tumblr.

Everyone knew that Liam and Harry liked each other. It was obvious- the stolen glances across rooms, the small brushes of hand against hand that would send them reeling away from the other.

Louis was the one who came up with the plan- he knew that Harry got jealous much easier than Liam, so if there was something big to be jealous over, Harry would react pretty extremely. So Louis figured that if one of them acted interested in Liam, then Harry would step in and thereby reveal his affections for Liam.

Zayn was elected to be the flirt, so during one of their interviews he sat very close to Liam and murmured random things to him every now and then. Zayn took a few opportunities to kiss Liam on the cheek or ruffle his hair, making sure to do it when Harry was watching.

The third time Zayn kissed Liam on the cheek, both Liam and Harry looked uncomfortable- the tension was confirmed when Harry suddenly stood up, glaring at them both. Louis made a success-fist behind Harry, but dropped it when Harry stormed out without a word.

“What was that about?” Liam asked curiously, staring out the door. The interviewer shrugged.

“Well, we were done anyway. I guess he didn’t like my questions.”

Louis assured her that the questions weren’t at fault, and then he and the other three left the room, retreating to each of their hotel rooms.

The next day was awful- Harry, Niall, and Louis were hanging out in one of their rooms when Zayn and Liam entered. Harry instantly leapt to his feet, rushing past them and into the hallway.

“Harry-” Liam called, frowning at himself after he said the name. Shaking his head, Liam joined them on the couch, letting out a sigh. 

Zayn started feeling guilty after two days of this- they’d all be having fun, and then Liam would stroll in like normal and Harry would zip off, ducking his head to avoid eye contact. 

They began to think that Harry really believed that Zayn and Liam were involved- Harry even treated Zayn differently. Zayn caught the younger boy glaring at him every now and then, and it sent another wave of guilt through him.

“Louis,” Zayn finally said after three days. “We have to figure out some way to fix this.”  
“Don’t listen to his idea again,” Niall said. “Whatever it is, don’t listen.”

Louis made a face at Niall. “I think we should have Zayn flirt with Harry so that he asks Liam if they’re together, and when Liam says no, then maybe they’ll realize the whole thing was just a joke and they’ll make up.”

“No!” Niall exclaimed, giving Louis a push down onto the couch. “We should just lock them in a closet and tell them they can’t come out until they’ve really made up.”  
Zayn shrugged. “Niall’s right, Louis. You came up with the first plan, and that obviously went poorly. I say we lock them in the janitors’ closet on this floor.”

“Okay. You get Harry,” Niall said to Zayn. “And Louis and I will get Liam.”

“We doing this right now?” Louis asked.

“Right now!” Niall said excitedly, pulling Louis to his feet. “Let’s go!”

It took twenty minutes to track down Liam- he was running around the twelfth floor halls. It took only five minutes to find Harry- he was just moping in his hotel room.

Zayn brought Harry without force, talking him into following, claiming that they were all meeting by the closet. Then, of course, he shoved him in and blocked it from opening, waiting for the other three.

Louis and Niall seized Liam by the arms and quite literally dragged him into the closet, tossing him in to join Harry in the dark confined space.

The three plotters leaned against the door to keep it shut and waited for the yells and bangs to die out before speaking.

“So,” Niall said through the door. “You two are going to have to make up and tell each other everything. Or else we won’t let you out.”

Harry sat on a bucket, arms crossed. “I don’t wanna.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Liam said. “You’re the one who’s been so mean the last few days. I didn’t even do anything.”

Harry glared off to the side, sniffing in what he hoped was a haughty manner. They stayed silent for a few minutes, avoiding meeting their eyes.

“Seriously, why did you storm out of that interview?”

“Zayn was bugging me.”

“Zayn?” Liam asked incredulously. “Then why are you avoiding me?”  
Harry shook his head and remained silent.

“Harry?” Liam said quietly. “I don’t know about you, but if Zayn were kissing you I might get pretty upset.”

Harry finally met Liam’s eyes. “Me, too.”

“Do you think that they plotted this whole thing to get us to realize this?”

“Probably,” Harry said loudly. “That sounds like them, because they’re stupid, oblivious blockheads!”

Liam smiled when he heard Louis’ voice rebutting that ‘at least none of them had pretended not to like someone else’.

“They can obviously hear us,” Harry said. “Why aren’t they letting us out. I think we’re good, right? We both like each other, and that’s that.”

There was a little scuffle outside the door, and then it cracked open to reveal Niall’s face.

“You’re gonna have to kiss,” Niall said gravely.

Liam glared at him. “What if we don’t want to?”

“Of course you want to,” Niall said, grinning.

They waited for Niall’s head to disappear, but it didn’t.

“You planning on going away?” Harry asked, standing up.

“No. You could fake it.”

Liam sighed and stepped towards Harry, kissing him briefly on the lips. Harry felt a foolish grin grow on his face. He knew that both he and Liam were fairly simplistic people- liking each other, kissing even as briefly as this meant they were in a relationship. The details would have to be ironed out, but a weird, brand-new relationship was better than bitter jealousy and strong desire.

Niall swung the door open. “Come on out of the closet!” he exclaimed happily, gesturing towards the hall.

Harry shook his head at Liam. Their band mates were obnoxious, but sometimes, he supposed, they did some good.


End file.
